


Trouble

by RevisionaryHistory



Series: The Care and Feeding of Nathan [25]
Category: Nathan Sykes (Musician), The Wanted (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevisionaryHistory/pseuds/RevisionaryHistory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wouldn't be fun if these two didn't make some insane decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~*~Kristin~*~

Most of the plane ride back to LA was spent with us in various states of laughter. He’d start giggling like a kid who got away with something and then I’d join in. I’d start snickering and he’d immediately be cackling. I can’t remember a single thing that was funny. I’m sure we annoyed the shit out of those around us. Too bad. We were just happy. God, it’s the best feeling in the world to be sitting next to someone and break out in happy laughter. It just so happened that the someone I was happy with was my husband. My green eyed, curly headed, adorable husband.

Nathan turned his phone back on when we landed and we were greeted with several text messages from the other boys. Nathan smirked, “Nano is afraid we’re lost.” He quickly typed out that we were on our way.

In the cab I curled around his arm, “Are we telling or waiting until they notice?” When we got engaged we waited for someone to notice the ring.

“Fuck that, I’m announcing.” He cringed, “Should call mum.” He looked at his phone, “It’s after midnight there. It’ll have to wait.”

Karen liked me now, but this might be a setback. “How will she take this?”

He waved a hand in front of him, “She’ll be fine. I’m sure she’ll be a bit disappointed to not get to hold a wedding, but we’ll figure that out.”

“I’d gladly do a repeat if that makes everyone happy.”

Nathan kissed me softly, “Me too. Repeating the best day of my life isn’t a chore.”

I threaded my fingers in his hair and pulled him close again, “My best day too, baby boy.” This kiss had a bit more to it. 

He hummed happily when the kiss ended, “There’s something about the wedding being just about us. I’m all for family and friends to celebrate with, but just us on a beach at sunset.” He smiled with the memory, “Doesn’t get any more romantic than that.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Very different than the first time I did this. It wasn’t that I didn’t enjoy my first wedding, but it certainly wasn’t all about being in love and committing to one another. It wasn’t relaxing and fun. It was hairdressers, make up, uncomfortable shoes in the never ending receiving line, negotiating family dynamics, hours worth of pictures, and exhaustion. Only thing I’d change was my parents being there. 

“What’s that look for, love?”

My smile must have faltered with that last thought. Him noticing made my heart flutter and my smile return. “I was thinking that the only thing I’d change would be my parents being here. Not necessarily at the wedding, but getting to meet you.”

Nathan put a hand on my face, “I’m sorry. I wish I could have met them too. Would they approve?”

I laughed loudly, “My mom would think you’re the cutest thing and be asking when you planned on giving her grand kids. We’d have to visit my dad in jail.”

He went wide eyed, “Why?”

“He’d have ripped Jason’s dick off.”

“I love him already.”

We spent the rest of the ride to the hotel catching up on Twitter and answering emails. Nathan had barely slid his phone in his pocket at the hotel before it was ringing. The Imperial Death March from Star Wars announced a call from management. He glanced at the screen before answering, “Good afternoon, Nano.”

“Where the hell are you?”

We could see Nano standing in the lobby, “Turn around, mate.” We waved.

Nano strode over, “Are you just getting here?”

Nathan looked at our suitcases, “Appears so.” He patted Nano’s face, “No worries. We’ll check in and be down here ready to go in ten.”

Nano glared and shook his head, “You’d be early. That would be a nice change.”

“Oh Nano, sweet Nano, even you can’t put a damper on my good mood.” He held out his back pack, “Here’s my show bag, hold on to it and we’ll be right down.”

“I should keep Kristin as a hostage.”

Nathan pulled me in closer, “That’s not going to happen.”

We were checked in and back down to the lobby with one minute to spare. I did a quick change and grabbed my make up bag. With the tan from Hawaii just mascara and lip gloss would do. The boys met us with hugs before Nano herded us all to the van. Nathan smiled at me when we were settled and started to make his announcement.

Max beat him, “You two are tanned. Where the fuck have you been?”

So easy.

Nathan grinned ear to ear, “Honeymooning in Hawaii.” The van went quiet. I don’t think they knew whether to believe him or not. “Seriously. We eloped.”

They van got very loud. The boys were laughing and screaming while Kelsey and Naresha climbed over them to get to my hand. Even in the tight space we were buried in congratulatory hugs. The van rocked with all of us moving around. I never for one second doubted that they’d be excited. 

Kelsey had my and Nathan’s hands, “Bloody gorgeous rings. You are the perfect husband.” Her hand flew to her chest, “Oh my god. You’re a husband.”

Jay screwed up his face, “You have a wife. That’s weird.”

Nathan laughed, “Trust me, it’s really not.”

That was the end of the short ride to the venue. We were still laughing and cutting up as we headed in the back stage door. The girls had my arms hooked with theirs, “Are there pictures?”

“Tons of them. Video too.” Nathan got his bag from Nano and pulled out his laptop. He sat on the couch, pulling me beside him, with the girls on either side of us. Tom, Siva, Max, and Jay stood behind where they could see. We flipped through pictures and added commentary until it was time for sound check.

We were barely back to the dressing room when Nathan’s phone went off. Imperial Death March again. He looked over to where Nano stood, “Tattle tale.” He pressed the green key then put the phone to his ear, “’Ello, Scooter. Calling with congratulations I’m sure.” He winked at me and walked closer to the window.

I stood on the other side of the room watching. Max slid his arm around my shoulders, “Got over being scared, did you?”

I turned my attention to Max. “Nope.”

“No?”

“I figured out I wasn’t scared about him. I was scared about me. And I trust him enough to take care of a scared me. I want forever. With him.”

Max hugged me, “I’m very happy for you both.”

“Thank you.” I nodded toward Nathan’s back. “Scooter gonna be an ass?”

Max shrugged, “Hard to tell.”

Nathan turned around toward the group, “Ok, so I’ll put the ring in my pocket and we’ll just pretend we didn’t get married until we get together to come up with a plan for how to handle this. Cheers, mate.” He laughed walking across the room to me. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” He kissed me then headed out the door.

Nano looked confused, “Is he mad?”

“Why would you think that?” I drew my eyebrows down with pursed lips, “Scooter just told him to take off the ring that hasn’t been off his finger since I put it there and pretend I’m not his wife.”

The boys snorted a laugh. Tom nodded, “I’m sure he’s fine with doing that.”

It appeared that Nano picked up on the sarcasm, “Where’s he gone?”

“If I was a betting man,” Max began.

Jay interceded, “Which you are.”

“Well, yes.” Max laughed, “I’d say Nath has wandered off to find some fans to tell he got married.”


	2. Chapter 2

~*~Nathan~*~

Fucking tattle tale Nano. I’m a grown man not some child to be reported to the headmaster. Ass.

“’Ello, Scooter. Calling with congratulations I’m sure.” I walked over to the window and turned my back. Part of my job as a husband is protecting my wife. I’m starting now. 

“I am, Nathan.” Scooter’s voice was already irritating me. “Congratulations to you and Kristin.”

“Thank you.” Nope, not buying this.

“I did have a question though.”

Here it comes. “No, you can’t kiss the bride.”

Scooter laughed, “I was wondering if you thought of anyone beside yourself when you eloped.”

Ah ha! There it is. Not that he could see, but I smiled, “I did, actually. I thought of my bride.”

“Did you maybe consider the other boys when you decided to do this?”

“Not at all.” In all honesty I did consider that they’d be irritated that they didn’t get to plan a proper stag night, but that was easily managed. That wasn’t what Scooter was talking about though.

“Excellent.” Ooo, his sarcasm was matching my anger. This was going well. “For tonight could you put the ring away and we’ll come up with a press release to manage this. Give me a little time.”

He’s got bigger balls than I thought. I turned around toward the group, “Ok, so I’ll put the ring in my pocket and we’ll just pretend we didn’t get married until we get together to come up with a plan for how to handle this. Cheers, mate.” I hung up and headed across the room to Kristin. Laughing all the way. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” I kissed her then headed out the door.

I went toward catering. It would most likely have outside access. After talking to the catering manager I texted Kristin.

To Kristin: Wife. Catering. Now. Bring Kev.  
From Kristin: Husband. Bossy. On way.  
To Kristin: I love you  
From Kristin: Back at ya, baby.

Me and my new friend waited for Kristin and Kev to get to us on the far side of catering. Kristin had a smile on her face and I took her in my arms when she got close. “We have a tragedy.”

“Do we?” The smile turned to a smirk.

“Catering here does not have the ability to make me a full fat sugar free vanilla chocolate iced expresso.”

Kev snorted, “Imagine that.”

“Luckily my new friend, Malachi, tells me there is a Starbucks across the street and down a bit.” I pointed behind me to the back wall.

“You realize fans wait for you at Starbucks.”

I widened my eyes in mock surprise, “Which is why you’re here.”

“How do we get back in?”

Malachi held up a bunch of keys, “It’s my job to make sure the artists have everything they need. I’ll buy.”

I shrugged, “Perfect. And if anything goes wrong Malachi can help me get back while you take care of my wife.”

“Lead the way, Malachi.” Kevin rolled his eyes as we walked. “You’re as bad as the others.”

I put my arm around Kristin as we followed, “I’m just different. They sneak around.”

Kevin looked back at us, “Where you just do it anyway.”

Kristin squeezed my waist, “Yes, but he has a plan to get back. Unlike certain boys who get lost and miss planes.”

Ah, there are so many reasons I love her. I’m perfectly confident that she knew exactly what I was doing when I left the room. What’s Scooter gonna do? Fire me. Last time I checked he worked for me. You’d think he’d learn. Never has it gone well when he’s told anyone of us not to do something. We’re all like toddlers. When you say don’t do that we’re compelled to go out and do it. Hell, a few times he’s given us ideas that we never had. 

When we popped out the back door the coast was clear to the Starbucks. It was maybe half a block down and I could see people milling around. Girl type people. I moved Kristin to the other side of me where I could drape my left arm around her shoulders. I gave her cheek a quick kiss, “Now you hold my hand with your left hand.”

She pulled my hand over and kissed my ring, “You’ve thought this out.”

I crinkled up my nose and nodded, “Only to here. You a’right with this?”

“Of course. You need your sugar free fat free whatever.”

As we got closer the girls out front started shuffling around. We’d just walked into a stake out. I must say that our fans are predictable in their stalking. I’ve never been happier. Kristin tells me fans wander off to nearby places we might go to, walk around the building to see what’s going on, and call those in line if they find us. The divide and conquer plan. If we come out to chat with the line those fans call back the ones doing reconnaissance. Naturally I knew we’d run into them at places, but I didn’t fully understand that there were plans. I think we should be more frightened if they stop trying to get to us. 

We walked through the group of about six. I smiled and said, “Ladies.”

A very coordinated chorus of “Nathan” filled my ears.

Once we were past I watched Kristin turn her head, “Come in and chat.” That made me all warm and squishy inside.

The line of excited little ducks behind us was cute. 

Kevin got in line, “What do you want?”

I snickered, “Ummm, Strawberry Smootie sounds delicious.”

Kristin added, “Vanilla Bean Crème’ for me.”

There were another few fans were inside the Starbucks. I waved them over as we turned to talk to those behind us. Kristin squeezed my fingers. I gave her a quick smile, “How are you lot doing today?”

“Better now.” 

I smiled, “Been on a plane all day and needed to walk around in some fresh air. I love California.”

“You’ve already got a tan.”

Oh good, they were being observant. This wouldn’t take long at all. “A little. We took a mini break at the beach.”

“Where’d you go?”

Kristin took this one, “Maui.”

I noticed a guy glancing at our hands. I made eye contact with him, “Fan or boyfriend?” 

“Both.”

I smiled and nodded, “Get on with it.”

He smiled, obviously he’d figured it out. Not as if we were hiding, but maybe he was enjoying too. He scratched above his eyebrow and then pointed at our hands, “They got married.”

Cue gasp and all heads shifting to our joined hands. I crinkled up my nose and looked at my wife, “Oh, that.”

“We did do that.” Kristin smiled at me and winked.

The girl closest to Kristin looked up from our rings, “Congratulations, both of you.”

The next minute or so was filled with hugs and girls holding our hands to look at the rings. I fully realize that it would be rare for anyone to be rude face to face, but I thought they were genuine in their happiness for us. Maybe it was my own complete happiness making me naïve, but I didn’t care. “Thank you.”

A girl across the group smirked, “Are we allowed to Tweet this?”

Kristin looked at me with her eyebrows raised. I could hear her smirk telling me that now was my chance. Then she laughed. I grabbed her into a hug and joined the laughter. When I got it back together I held her hand and looked back to the one who’d ask. “First, we’ve been married for three days and I still haven’t come down from the wedding. I’m so happy that I don’t care who you tell. And seriously, what could I do to stop you? I’m not taking away all your phones and we’ll be walking back across the street in just a minute.”

“Is this code for you want us to, but don’t want to say so?” 

I glared at that question. I heard a voice from beside me, “He lacks the skill to hide anything.”

“Wife!” I used my deep voice and faced her with a stern look. She curled her lips in to try to hide her laugh and ended up making these spluttering noises. “If only beheading was still a viable option for British men.”


	3. Chapter 3

~*~Nathan~*~

My plan working perfectly. I waited until we were inside before tearing my phone out of my pocket to see what was on twitter. It appeared that all of our new friends had tweeted something and that many many others thought they were full of shit. You know, because there’d been no formal announcement or I hadn’t said anything on twitter. 

Kristin had her head on my shoulder reading, “Are you going to confirm?”

I pursed my lips to the side, “Not sure yet.” I kissed her, “After the show.”

Kevin cackled, “Do you really think the morons will let you get through the show without announcing?”

I quirked an eyebrow and headed back to the dressing room. “Oh good, you’re all here. No announcing we got married. I need to tell mom first.” Four heads nodded. “Thank you.”

Max squinted his eyes at me, “Are you taking off the evidence of your nuptials?”

“Ha, not hardly.” Imperial Death March. I was expecting this call. “What’s up, Scooter?”

“Did we not just talk about this, Nathan?”

“We did.”

“I thought we had an agreement. What happened?”

I sat down on the couch and propped up my feet. “Listen, mate, I could tell you about fans seeing the ring before I could take it off, but we both know that would be a lie. And I’m not lying about my marriage. To you or them. Even if I took the ring off they’d still know. There’s no need for press releases or coming up with a plan. Fell in love, got engaged, got married, will eventually have kids, and live happily ever after.”

“This isn’t a fairytale.”

I laughed, “That’s where you’re wrong. For me, right now, this is my fairytale.” Nothing. He said nothing. “You still there?”

“Yes.” He was quiet again. “I hope this is your happily ever after, Nathan.”

“No worries, mate. Time for me to go earn your paycheck. Night.” 

I clicked end and hugged my wife. “Life is good.”

“How would they still know if you took the ring off?” Dammit, I was hoping they’d miss that. But no, Jay hears everything. Notices everything. Ears of a bat, that one.

I pulled my ring up my finger, “Got a tattoo.”

Max rolled his eyes, “Well, now it’s permanent.”

 

By the time we were to go on Twitter was a bit of a mess. I was pretty sure there was a reward for the first to get a good clear picture of my ring and sometime of confirmation. I’m not sure what could be more clear than showing off the rings and telling them we got married, but who am I to know. Maybe a little sign saying “We did it.” A video of both of us saying. Maybe I could Snapchat the man and wife part of our wedding. I didn’t want Kristen anywhere near the crowd. I tucked her away on the side of the stage by my keyboards. That what I could sneak over for a visit.

Amongst the normal filthy signs were a few referring to my new state. “Show us the ring”, “?Congratulations?”, and “Did you?”. I liked the last one most. It was up front over the guard wall. When I got close the girls would point to. I ignored. Max did not. When it was his talking part he stood right in front of them, “This has been bugging me all night. These lovely ladies have a sign saying “Did you?” I don’t understand did I what?”

The whole front section yelled and pointed, “Nathan.”

Max looked shocked with his hand on his chest, eyes and mouth wide, “I did not do Nathan.”

I rolled my eyes, “Only in your dreams.”

Tom cackled, “Nightmare.”

“A’right. I do have something to say.” Max sat on the riser in front of my keyboard. I saw him glance at my wife. “I promised something earlier.”

“Max . . .” that was me speaking.

“I’m not going to break my promise. I do have something to tell you. Nathan got” he paused here to let everyone scream “a tattoo.” He looked at me with a smirk, “Loophole.”

“I’m going to loophole your arse.” 

The other three were standing together. Siva put his fingers over his mouth, “Did you get a tattoo?”

I saw no way out of this and if I’m honest, I didn’t really want one. I tried to look ashamed, “I did get a tattoo.” A chant started asking me to show them. “Maybe it’s someplace I can’t show you?”

Tom joined Max on the riser, “Where is this tattoo?”

I glared at them, “My finger and yes it bloody well hurt.”

Jay walked over and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, “And what did you get a tattoo of?”

I looked at the other three on the other side of the stage and shook my head, rolling my eyes. I also caught sight of Kristin smiling with her arms around Kelsey and Nareesha. Beautiful. I turned my attention back to the crowd, “I got a tattoo of my and Kristin’s wedding date.” 

The crowd exploded. Jay hugged me, picking me up, and carried me across to the other three. Group hug. Jay was loud to be heard over the crowd, “I’m sure everyone here joins us in wishing. . .”

Tom broke in, “Stop. Hang on.” He walked to side stage and brought Kristin out by the hand, which he gave to me. “Continue, bird.”

“Everyone join us in wishing Mr. and Mrs. Sykes congratulations. One, two, three.” 

Everyone yelled congratulations and cheered. A chant of “kiss” started and grew impossibly loud. I handed my mic to Jay and pulled Kristin closer. I was pretty sure the crowed couldn’t hear what I said to her. “I’m so happy.” 

“Me too.” 

I put my hands on her face and kissed her. As soon as the spark ignited I wrapped her in my arms. They had asked for a kiss and who was I to disappoint our fans.


	4. Chapter 4

~*~Nathan~*~

Max announced that we needed to clean up and clear out fast because we were having a late celebration dinner. This was perfect as I was starving. Kris put her hand over her growling stomach. Apparently she was hungry too. We had a quick visit with fans outside then were in the fan on the way to food. Food was code for champagne. That was first anyway. I like first. 

The waiter left as Jay banged his spoon on his champagne flute, “I’d like to make a toast. To our baby Nayf and his beautiful bride. Who would imagine that you would be the first one of us to get married? May you have years of amazing sex.”

Everyone drank and Max stood up. “My turn. One day I hope that I find a best friend and lover who loves me as much as you two love each other. It’s not that you haven’t had your problems, it’s that you’ve worked through them to come out the other side stronger and more in love. Kristin, I’ve never Nathan as happy as he is with you. Thank you for that. Congratulations.”

Everyone raised their glasses and offered us congratulations. Kristin was on her feet and on her way to Max. I heard her say “I love you” as she hugged him. Then I watched her put her hands on his face and kiss him. And I mean kiss him. This would not have been nearly as hot if I didn’t know what this meant. She left a stunned Max and sat back next to me.

I took her hand and looked at other stunned faces. “I told you if she ever really married me you could kiss the bride.”

The table broke out in laughter.

 

~*~Kristin~*~ 

This had been a good day. A last walk on Ka’anapali Beach, watching my husband perform, and dinner with friends. I was pretty sure by the look in my husband’s eyes that the day was far from over. It could be my imagination but they seemed greener when he was having intense feelings. Love, lust, passion. Any of them. More than color is the eye contact that lasted just a little too long. That was usually accompanied by a slight turn of the corner of his mouth. Once the entrée plates were gone his hand had gone under the table to play along the hem of my skirt. He’d run his fingers along my thigh then tense them against my skin like he was fighting with himself not to go higher. Tonight his fingers touching me reminded me of how playing the piano made them strong and nimble. I’d been thinking this since the concert when I was side stage and could see his fingers on the keys. They knew exactly how to touch me.

Nathan held my hand and led me into our hotel room. I felt a spike of adrenaline hit my blood just thinking about what was to come. It was unexpected when he veered off to the living area instead of the bedroom. Still, I followed without a word. He sat on the couch and guided me to his lap, my legs stretched down the cushions. Nathan watched his hand start at the back of my knee and caress up the back of my thigh. Gentle pressure urged me to turn onto one hip. That gave his hand room to continue up the back of my skirt. He met my eyes while his fingers played along the edge of my panties, “These might be sacrificed tonight.”

“No worries. My husband will buy me new ones.” I licked my lips in intivation. One he accepted. While we kissed his fingers continued to play over my skin. Barely beneath my panties. A tease.

He pulled his head back, “Take off your top, Kristin.” His fingers moved deeper, brushing against my core. “My other hand is busy.”

Goosebumps broke out over my skin as I pulled my top over my head and dropped it on the floor, “You know they say idle hands are the devil’s work.” I moaned as he slipped a fingertip inside me then moved it to my clit. “The opposite might be true right now.” I pulled my top leg forward and up a little to give him room.

“That’s my girl.” He bent his head and laid licking kisses against breast spilling over my bra. He coordinated his mouth sucking a cloth covered nipple with what felt like two fingers pushing deep inside me. His other hand was grapping my ass, pushing me onto his fingers or not letting me squirm away. Not that I would try.

“Fuck.” I put my arms around him, pulling his shirt up where I could get to skin. I couldn’t get this off him without him moving his hands and that was the last thing I wanted, but I wanted . . . needed to touch skin.

Nathan pumped his fingers inside me, “You’re so wet.” He moved away from my breast with a smirk, “Does that husband of yours like the taste of you?”

“I do believe he does.”

“Let’s see.” I gasped at the loss of his fingers and watched him suck them into his mouth. His eyes closed and he made this half sigh half moan that had me tightening my grip on him. “He does love the taste of you.” His hand went under my knees, “I want more.” He picked me up and headed toward the bedroom. Nathan sat on the edge of the bed with me in his lap. One kiss later and he reached behind his head to pull off his shirt in that maddening way that makes my toes curl. 

I sucked and kissed along his shoulder, up the side of his neck, and finally to pull on his earlobe. He laid his head back and to the side, letting me have my way. I could feel the results of my attention poking me in the ass. I squirmed against his hard cock and whispers near his ear, “I want you. Do you want me?”

His hands squeezed my breasts, “When don’t I?” His grip moved to under my arms and he flipped me from his lap to the bed. I propped myself up on my elbows, watching his take off his pants to reveal the tent in his boxers. He checked out his cock then raked his eyes up my body. Crawling over me he said, “See what you do to me?”

“I love that I do that to you.”

“Me too.” Nathan’s mouth covered mine in a deep kiss. No build up, just diving in. I could feel heat and moisture pooling between my legs, my hardened nipples against the fabric of my bra. Nathan popped back where he was kneeling over my thighs. “Overdressed.” Deft fingers undid the front clasp of my bra and he flipped my nipple back and forth with his index finger, making it even harder. When he was satisfied he leaned over to take it into his mouth. I threaded my fingers in his hair to hold him to me. He rolled his tongue around me, sucked, and when his teeth tested me I let out a cry. I noticed I was shaking. My need evident. He handled my breasts roughly as he kissed his way down, only letting go to drag his nails down my stomach. Moving between my legs, Nathan hooked a finger under the elastic of a leg hole, running around the edge until he reached where I was ready to beg him to go. I arched off the bed when he slammed his fingers back in me. Pushing deep, circling around, and pushing even deeper. He cocked his head to the side, “Watching my fingers disappear inside your gorgeous pussy is second only to it being my cock.”

I let him watch was he was doing to me for what felt like forever. He added his thumb against my clit. I squirmed against his touch, “Put your mouth on me. I want your tongue.” I heard the fabric of my panties scream with the force he pulled the crotch to the side. I spread my legs as wide as I could. He used his thumbs to massage my folds, delving deeper inside, and moving over my clit. 

It seemed like forever before I felt his breath close. He tongue snaked out to taste me. The warm muscle licking around my entrance before dipping inside. He smirked looking up at me, “You’re so wet. How longs it going to take you to come?”

“Not long.” He winked and moved in again. I might have been wet, but my clit wasn’t ready for his attack. The direct attention almost hurt. Almost. I tried to pull away, but he wouldn’t let me. His arms went under my legs, hitching me up, locking me tight against his face. His hands grabbed at my breast. Again, almost hurting. But Nathan knew how to play my body and the combination set of a chain reaction. His fingers digging into my breast redirected nerves from my clit and them seems to equalize. I fisted the sheets and alternated his name and “oh god”. He changed the angle of his face where the scruff of his day old beard rubbed against my opening. That was all I could take. I latched onto his forearms as waves of pleasure coursed through me, “Fuck, baby, so good, so good. Give me you.” I wanted more.

Nathan moved his hands to the bed. He moved up my body, taking my legs higher where my knees where on either side of my breasts. “Oh fuck, so tight.” He worked his cock into me. The way he had me bent in two and restrained on the bed I could do anything, but wrap my arms around his shoulders. He buried his face against my neck and pounded into me. Each stroke had his cock banging into my cervix. I gasped each time, in tune with his grunts. Nathan started to mumble against my neck, “God, I love you” over and over. He drove even faster, finally slamming in deep with his orgasm. I held him as he shook in my arms with aftershocks. 

Slowly he let my legs go and we wiggled our way under the bedding we’d just destroyed. Nathan almost purred as we wrapped around each other, “Been thinking of that all night.”

I let out a small laugh, “I like when you get obsessed. You always come up with something good.”

“Yeah, but by the time we get home I’m usually so horny it turns frantic and almost aggressive.” I shivered and he laughed, “I’ll take that as your approval.”

“Absolutely.”


	5. Chapter 5

~*~Nathan~*~

It felt like I hadn’t been asleep for half an hour before my phone was ringing. Took me a moment to realize it wasn’t an alarm, but an actual phone call. In the middle of the damn night. I grabbed the phone and hit the green button to make it shut up, “What?”

“Is there something you forgot to tell me, Nathan?”

My mind barely registered my mum’s voice. “It’s 3 am. I have no idea.” Then I realized 3 am in LA is 9 am in England. The pictures. The tweets. She’d know. And I didn’t tell her. Oh shit was I in trouble.

She must have heard the gasp I tried to hide, “Figured it out, son?”

I squirmed to sit up as carefully as I could, but woke Kris anyway, “I’m sorry. I meant to get to you before anyone else knew, but you know the lads. They couldn’t let it go.” Kris sat up beside me and ran her thumb over the hand she held. She was close enough to hear the conversation. I was concerned about that, but I’d just tell her anyway.

Mum huffed out a breath, “First, let me say that I have no objections to you and Kristin getting married.” Kristin and I shared a somewhat surprised look then smiled. “Last I heard you two were engaged but had no plans of actually marrying.”

I squeezed my wife’s hand, “We weren’t. When we got to Las Vegas we decided to recreate our first date. Going back to how we fell in love affected us both and in the morning we decided we wanted to get married for real.” I’d not told my parents Kristin made me promise to never make her actually get married when she agreed to marry me. My dad would have laughed and I wasn’t willing to risk mum not liking Kristin again. Besides, part of me knew eventually she would change her mind. “No one knew what we were doing. We flew to Hawaii and got married on the beach. Spent my time off honeymooning. Only got back to LA in time for sound check.”

“I saw mention of a tattoo?” 

Kristin covered her mouth to hold in the laugh. I smiled, “Yes, both of us got our wedding date tattooed around our ring fingers.”

“Oh.” Mum was quiet for a few seconds, “That’s quite sweet.”

“Yeah, we thought so.” I kissed Kris’ forehead. I had a thought to apologize for how we’d gone about this, but quickly realized I wouldn’t change a thing.

“I’m very happy for you, Nathan. I only wish I’d been there.”

“I understand. We have tons of pictures and video of the ceremony. We also want to have a celebration with family and friends back home. More than happy to repeat the wedding if you’d like.”

“No, no, there’s no need for that. I think a celebration would be wonderful. Maybe you could show the video of the wedding there.”

“I think that’s a fantastic idea. I love you, mum.”

“I love you too, Nathan. Sorry, I woke you in the middle of the night. My feelings were hurt.”

“That’s a’right. I’m sorry I didn’t get to you, just with the time zones it was quite late.” And we were quite busy then exhausted. “I will send you pictures as soon as it’s light out.”

“I’m excited to see them. Tell your wife congratulations.”

“I will.” We hung up and I stared at my phone before putting it back on the nightstand and squeezing Kristin in close. “Not horrible.”

Kris shook her head, “Not at all. Maybe we should have woke her up?”

I kissed her, “All works out the way it’s supposed too.”

Much to my dismay she pushed away from me. Much to my happiness she threw a leg over and straddled my lap. Her fingers went into my hair, “When did my husband become so philosophical?”

My hands took in the warmth of her bare skin. I caressed the curves of her waist, over her hips, and let them come to rest on the soft slope of her ass. “When I tried to figure out why a gorgeous divorced older woman would want an awkward baby pop star.”

“Mmm hmm” she barely kissed my lips, “and did you figure it out?”

I kissed her, deeper this time, “It was meant to be. We had a lot to teach each other.” I cupped her breast and squeezed her nipple, getting the moan I wanted.

“Are we done learning?” She’d leaned closer to whisper in my ear, then kissed along my neck before adding. “Baby boy.”

“God, I hope not.” 

Kristin raised up just enough for me to guide my cock inside her. Where earlier had been all need and urgency, this time was slow and almost lazy. She rolled her body and slid along me. We touched and kissed while the pleasure built. I pulled at her earlobe with my teeth and half moaned, half spoke, “I’m close.”

“Suck my nipples. Get me there.” I moved both hands to her breasts and brought one to my mouth. “Harder, Nathan.” I obeyed.

When I was too close to stop I grabbed her ass and slammed her onto my cock, harder and faster, “Gonna come, baby. So good.”

Kristin held my head to her chest, her breathing heavy and short. “Yes, please, yes.”

When I felt her walls contract the first time I held her down on my hips and let go. There is nothing that comes close to the feeling I get orgasming so deep inside her. It varies from raw lust to an existential joining. This was a slow burn that ended in an explosion. Always good. 

The kissing let our bodies come down and we curled around each other again, exhausted and sleepy. I sang quietly, lips pressed into her hair, until she was asleep, then I drifted off.

The loud insistent banging on the hotel door was just as intrusive as the chorus of Nicki Minaj’s “Turn Me On”. This time it was Kristin’s phone. She slapped at the nightstand until her hand found the offensive device, “What!”

Even without her holding the phone out I could hear very clearly. “Open the door you crazy bitch.”

Kristin let out a loud happy laugh, “You’re the bitch, it’s early.”

She fought her way out from under the covers and took off naked across the room. I called out, “Baby, you’re naked.” I’m not sure if she didn’t hear me or just didn’t care.

First I heard the locks open then I heard Jay scream, “Oh fuck!”

Lindsay laughed, “Slut.”

“I prefer whore.” 

Then there was squealing. The type of squealing that only best friends make. Jay came around the corner. I waved, “Morning, mate.”

He grabbed Kristin’s robe and backed up to hand it off. “Please.” He took his hands away from his eyes after she took the robe. “So early.” He crawled up from the end of the bed and leaned against the headboard.

The women were laughing now. They were at the foot of the bed. Lindsay grabbed Kristin’s hand, looking at the wedding band. “Holy fuck!” She glanced over at me. “Him? You married him?”

Kristin nodded repeatedly, looking a bit like a happy puppy getting pats on the head. “I did.”

“You married the pop star fling. How fucking cool is that?”

“I know.”

Then there was more hugging, squealing, and talking in a pitch that only dogs can hear. I looked at Jay, “Mum called about 3 am.”

Jay grimaced, “She upset?”

I shrugged, “Managed. Promised a party when we get back.”

“Excellent.” He looked at the girls who now had the rings moved so they could examine the tattoo. He looked back at me, his eyes full of questions as he shifted his gaze to my lap, “Naked?”

I nodded, lips pursed and on the verge of cracking a smile, “Of course.”

He nodded, “Sorry I saw your wife naked.”

I was distracted and missed Lindsay throwing herself at me. She hugged me and tipped us over onto Jay. I was more than a little surprised when she laid a kiss on my mouth. The look on my face had to read stunned. She started laughing, “Welcome to the family. Now make me an Aunt.”


End file.
